Almost Perfect, But Not Quite
by x3loujuriax3
Summary: Axel goes to a new boarding school where, surprise surprise, he doesn't fit in. He tries to make the best of the horrible situation and in his attempt he meets the most wanted boy in school...yes that would be Roxas.
1. What the Hell?

**First fic up here...blah blah blah blah blah...**

**Disclaimer: no no no no no no i obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts...**

The first thing he said when he walked into the room full of rich snobby kids dressed in Polos with a popped collar of course and khakis was, "Hellllllllooo Hell

The first thing he said when he walked into the room full of rich snobby kids dressed in Polos with a popped collar of course and khakis was, "Hellllllllooo Hell." Hell for him anyway. It was easy to see that he was going to have one hell of a time fitting into a school like this one... for one part, instead of the regular polo with khakis he decided to go with a fitted black t-shirt, faded and worn out jeans, vans, and of course his new trend, a black bandana hanging from his neck. The teacher paid no mind, no one else did for that matter, and that was good. That was very good indeed. He strutted over to the front of the room, and sat down in an empty desk located in the very middle of the row.

On either side of him were two blondes. One had very straw like short hair, the other had golden flat regular hair. _Hmmm…they lied to me... they said he'd be in here…ah well there was nothing better to do anyway. Might as well..._ he leaned back in his chair, put his feet on his desk and closed his eyes.

There were no girls in this school only boys…this made it hard for Axel. He was used to sneaking out at night to go to the girls dormitories. After all, he was the hottest guy on campus. Or he had been. _DAMMIT! Why did he have to be transferred?! Why couldn't I have just stayed there?!_ He really liked his old town better. It at least had more variety than this place…he closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts, about his old school life, his friends, his dorm, his many multiple nights of drunken sex, and his one girl that had stood by him all the time. Man, he really missed her. _I wonder if she misses me at all…_Axel snorted. _Probably not, she's better off without me anyway. _This made Axel sad, though he didn't want to admit it. Axel never showed his feelings at all, he was always either apathetic or sarcastic or angry it was common knowledge, the only one he ever showed any other emotion around was around her, and that's what made the bond between them extremely powerful. _NO! _Axel thought, _stop thinking about her! She's not going to come here and you're not going to go back. You've said your goodbyes and that's the end of it! _

Of course during his moment of anger the teacher noticed him. "You, there, with the bad dye job…"

Axel kept his eyes closed but made a note on what the teacher had said.

"Are you _supposed _to be here??"

"Probably not" axel heard someone whisper somewhere behind him.

"Well...what's your name?"

Axel didn't reply; he was getting annoyed by this teacher. He was interrupting his trip down memory lane.

"Well??"

Axel was NOT going to answer, no not at that moment, if he did he might say something and get suspended…no way was he going to get kicked out of this….that train of thought was killed. It was replaced with one single word in Axel's mind: FREEDOM of course there were images that accompanied this word but Axel concentrated on the sole word. Yes. He liked his idea very, very much.

"Listen, if you don't tell me your name I will be forced to use other methods of making you talk."

At this, Axel's eyes opened, _other methods of making me talk?? The hell is this lunatic raving about? Is he gonna beat me or something? Oh just let him try. _Axel stayed quiet and glared at the teacher who was glaring right back.

"Very well, I see your not going to talk…lets see…which one shall it be today??" the teacher walked over to one side of the room and opened a small closet. "Ahh…I know, we'll use my favorite…"

"SIR!" Axel turned to the sound of a terrified voice. The blond with the straw-like hair had spoken. "Sir, permission to speak, sir!"

The teacher glanced at the boy briefly and nodded.

The boy stood up shaking visibly form head to toe, "Sir, this students name is Axel, he's new here and he is not aware of the policies at this school—."

"So?? He can still tell me his name can't he?? I would've taken that as an excuse but seeing as he refused to tell me his name or that he was new…"

"B-b-b-but, Sir! He h-h-he can't talk!" the boy stuttered looking utterly terrified of the statement he made. Axel's eyes widened and he started to open his mouth to protest but something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw the other blonde boy shake his head slowly and very discreetly. _What the hell was going on here?! _Axel thought.

"I see…very well." The teacher closed the door to the closet and walked back to the board. "Class is dismissed."

There was a shuffle of papers and the thud of books that sounded around. The straw haired boy looked at Axel before glancing back towards the teacher's general area. He smiled shyly and extended his hand, Axel thought to shake it and introduce himself and offer up an explanation of why he had just labeled Axel as a mute. But no, he simply said, "It's ok Axel; let's go to your dorm." And the blonde haired boy took Axel's hand and led him towards the door followed by the other blonde.

_What the hell…just happened?? _Axel thought.

**if you like you can press the go button and leave me a review**

**or u could of course just choose not to review...**

**its completely up to you.**

**if you do review...**

**then thank you. it is very much appreciated. i will respond laterss.**

**xox**


	2. Say Wha?

**yell at me later...read now...**

**disclaimer: there i put it up**

Outside the classroom the atmosphere seemed to relax, a little. Axel still felt a slight tension in the air and in the hand that was pulling him away from the classroom and through the sea of short blondes.

_Hold up, _Axel thought as he looked around. They were now crossing the courtyard. The boy who was towing Axel across it hadn't said a word since they set foot in the hallway and neither had the other blonde._ No one is talking, or laughing, or messin' around. Not these two and not the other kids around here…_This observation seemed odd to Axel, who had always been surrounded by some type of noise be it music, angry yelling, even the occasional orgasm at his old school. _No! Stop thinking about the other school idiot! It's in the past, gone forever. _

Axel was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the blonde boy leading him had let go of his hand and stopped in front of a building. He only realized this when he walked right into the building itself. He shook his head trying to clear it up and looked back at the two boys behind him. Both blondes had shoved their fists in their mouths to prevent them from laughing at the redhead. Instead of angering the redhead, (which would've been a normal reaction) this actually made Axel breathe a sigh of relief. _They _are _human after all…_Axel smirked and walked back to them.

"So…" Axel started. He was immediately shut up by both boys who made hissing noises. This surprised Axel and he looked at both boys with a confused expression on his face. The boys just shook their heads feverishly and pushed Axel gently towards the entrance of the building. Axel stumbled a bit but he turned and led the way in through the door.

Once inside Axel thought he could speak freely but the boys shook their heads again and this time the boy with the golden flat hair took his hand and led him to the stairs. They went up 3 flights of stairs, down a hallway with a dark blue carpet, past a small area for the vending machines and turned right on the first corridor after the vending machines. All this Axel had made a note of, just in case. The three boys stopped in front of a door with the number 316 engraved in a golden plaque. The boy holding Axel's hand looked expectantly at the other boy who was standing a little ways off. He cleared his throat to get his attention. The boy looked back at the golden haired boy for a second with bewilderment in his eyes…. "OH!" he searched his pockets and drew out something silver. He walked past Axel and the golden haired boy and fumbled with the small key. The lock opened with a click and the door swung open.

_Hmm…_Axel thought _the blondes took me to their dorm?? What are they planning to rape me or something? I don't really like boys but it _has _been a while since I've been with anyone…my last time was with…NO. _Axel stopped himself before he finished that thought. He didn't want to think about it, not now, not ever. The boys walked into the room and the golden haired boy pulled Axel in. _Gently, _Axel noticed, _not in a rough 'I want to ravish you' way. Very odd…_Once inside the other boy closed the door and the golden haired boy released Axel's hand. The three boys stood there for a minute starring at each other…_Well, this is awkward…_thought Axel. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a sigh of relief beside him.

"Man that was a close one! I thought for sure that you were gonna get thrashed no matter what I said!" the boy who had closed the door smiled at Axel "My names Sora by the way…"

Axel gave the boy a smile, assuming he could talk now, and said, "Yea, thanks. I didn't think it would work either." Axel was about to add that his name was Axel but he remembered that the boy had already known that. The boy nodded thoughtfully, lost in his own world. The other golden haired boy had let go of Axel's hand and had moved to stand next to Sora.

There was a quiet knock on the door; if there hadn't been an awkward silence the knock may not have been heard. The boy closest to the door opened it after looking through the peep hole. Axel barely registered that it was a boy who ran in. Mainly because the boy that ran in tackled and knocked the wind out of him. The force of the collision and the unawareness of a certain redhead had sent both of the boys flying backwards onto the bed.

Axel was about to swear but was cut off by"HIYA!" the blue-eyed boy said. He too was blonde._ Is everyone in this bloody school blonde…? _"My name's Demyx I'm reeeeeeeaaally happy to meet you!!"

Axel couldn't move. He was being pinned down despite the fact that he had a clear advantage of height. Demyx looked at Axel curiously then looked back over his shoulder at Sora. "Sooooora, why won't Axel talk?? Were you serious about him being a mute??" Demyx didn't wait for an answer; he gasped and looked back at Axel… "YOU'RE A MUTE?! I had noooooooo clue! I thought that it was just something that Sora said to save your ass! Oh wow! Now I have to learn sign language to communicate with you and--" he gasped again and leaned back on his knees and jumped off the bed running out the door and dragging a very irritated dirty blonde with him.

_What is with these boys?? Are they _all _blonde?_

"—No really Zexy, he can't TALK! Because, because, because when I said 'Hi I'm Demyx' he didn't say 'nice to meet you Demyx my name's Axel' or anything! So you're gonna have to translate for me for now, and then teach me later!" Demyx ended on a happy note, grinning widely at Axel who was still sprawled on the bed. The dirty blonde nodded at Sora, who smiled and said, "Hey Zexion."

Axel eyed the new blonde, Zexion_, _he thought,_ interesting guy. Interesting eyes. Not blue yet not grey…are they…purple?? Are they natural or contacts? Gotta be contacts but maybe not…_Axel continued to have a silent debate about this; Zexion had not moved. He looked deep in thought appraising the position the redhead was in. "Demyx…are you sure he wasn't just a bit _surprised_ when you introduced yourself? Of course this is assuming that you glomped him."

"Oh!" a light seemed to click in Demyx's head. He looked at Sora for confirmation.

"No, Demyx, he's not a mute." Sora smiled at the baffled blonde. He turned to the redhead who was sitting up slowly trying to see if there had been any damage done to his body when Demyx glomped him. "So, everyone, this is Axel, Axel, this is Zexion, Demyx and Riku." Each of the boys Sora gestured to made some form of greeting (from Demyx's cheery wave and smile to Zexion's nod. Axel returned their greetings with a smile and a "Hey."

All the boys were blonde; every shade of blonde was there. This made Axel feel stand out with his flaming red hair. He glanced around at all of the four boys. They were all staring at Axel. _Hmmm… _Axel thought,_ this is like a dream that I had once…only instead of four blonde boys surrounding me, its four blonde girls. Ahhh that had been a very pleasant dream. _Each of the dream blondes wore a different costume. One was a maid (a classic), there was a fire fighter (…enough said…) a police woman (the handcuffs were a must…) and the last girl was a shy quiet innocent looking Catholic School girl. _And they all came with toys _Axel remembered excitedly, _the school girl came with the b—_

"So Axel what brings you here?" Axel was snapped back to reality. Good thing too, because if he had gone into details about the school girl and her toys then there was definitely going to be an awkward conversation.

"Um, my cousin and I moved here, and this school was…er—recommended to go to…"

"Oh what school did you come from??" asked Demyx who had moved to sit cross-legged in front of Axel.

"Uh…it was another private school…you wouldn't have heard of it…really."

Demyx was about to say something but Zexion cut him off. "What year are you?"

"Fourth." Axel replied easily his attention focused on the dirty blonde that had prevented Demyx from asking Axel another question about his past.

"Oh, you'll be in with Sora and I. Demyx and Riku are both in Third year."

"Sweet!" Sora grinned at Axel. Demyx groaned in disappointment.

The four boys continued to ask Axel questions about school; but whenever the topic started to veer off to Axel's past or anything too personal (which he obviously had issues answering) Zexion had seemed to change the subject swiftly and inconspicuously back towards school related subjects.

After a while of interrogation, Demyx started to scratch his head…a lot. Then suddenly the blonde burst. "AHH! DAMNIT THESE THINGS ITCH!!" he grabbed a tuft of hair and yanked on it. Axel flinched, waiting for a scream of pain to come, but it didn't. Instead Axel was gaping at the blonde for he had taken off his hair to reveal…more hair…a lot more hair. _His _real _hair, _Axel realized. _It was a wig!!_

Demyx's real hair was blonde too but it was much longer than the wig, it looked like he had to pin it up or something so he could just put the wig on. _It's like a mullet…and sorta kinda a Mohawk thingy…but how…_Axel was in shock.

"Er…Axel…are you ok?" Sora asked moving loser to the redhead who was starring at Demyx's hand clutching the blonde wig.

"Axel," Axel shook his head and loked at Sora, "Axel, it's just a wig. We all have to wear them … see?" Sora raised his hand to his straw colored locks and pulled. The wig slid off easily to reveal a mess of chocolaty hair. Axel felt his mouth start to fall open again so he snapped it shut and looked towards Riku and Zexion. Both boys copied Sora and revealed their true hair. Riku a curtain of silver hair and Zexion's blue-ish hair cascaded to one side of his face.

Axel looked around at the four boys that had been blonde only minutes before.

_Ok. _Axel thought_ This. Is. Creepy._

**yes i know im sorry im sorry im sorry!! there is nooo excuse whatsoever for this...i know its been more than a month im sorry!! **

**i blame writers block...and summer reading lists... but i started writing chapter 3 now soo i hope beyond hope that i get that finished soon!!**

**i love you all who read and review!!**

**even if u dont review but u read i still love you! (.)**

**xox**


End file.
